Flower Bells
by Coco Apple
Summary: Karin Hanazono is fixing to turn 17. Her best friend Himeka announces that her cousin will be coming on Karin's birthday! The bad part is, he'll live with Himeka and go to there school. AU KxK Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay let me do this first: I don't own Kamichama Karin at all Koge-Donbo owns it. I own this story and plot though._

_This is AU, so if you dislike A.U.'s don't read._

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Karin! You're going to be late for school, again!"

A 16 year old girl, Karin Hanazano, replied in a loud frantic voice. "I'm Coming!" Her dark green eyes darted to the mirror next to her, fixing her light brown hair back into two pony tails, green leaf-shaped hair pieces holding her hair back. "There we go." she said smiling at her reflection.

"Karin-chan I'm here!" Screamed up a soft voice.

"I'm coming, Himeka!" She shouted closing the door, making sure not to trip over her feet. "Sorry sorry, I was up again trying to study!" She said lying threw her teeth, glancing at her mother. "See you later, mom. Let's go Himeka-chan." she said pulling her friend out of the kitchen.

"K-Karin-chan, why are you so rushy to get out of the house?" Himeka asked blinking a couple of times.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to show you what my mom got me!" Karin said excitedly. "Look at this." Lifting up her hand she revealed a silver ring. "Isn't it just beautiful!"

"So pretty!" Himeka's dark brown eyes sparkled ever so slightly. "Karin-chan, guess what?"

"What?" She asked blinking at the change of subject.

Himeka's black hair fell over her right shoulder as she tilted her head slightly. "Guess who's going to join Sakuragaoka High?"

"Who?" Karin asked eager. "Who's joining?" her smile widened.

"My cousin!" Himeka announced smiling. Karin's smile faultered. "What's wrong, Karin-chan?"

"Which cousin?" Karin asked standing in place. "Please tell me it's your nice cousin Kazusa."

"No, silly! Remember Kazune-kun?" Himeka asked smiling brightly. "Remember him?"

"Oh yes...I sure do remember him." Karin said glaring at the wall beside her as they walked towards the high school. "The jerk who was afraid of bugs, right?"

"That's him!" Himeka said smiling. "He is joining tomorrow, since he's coming down tonight."

"Oh great...on my birthday too." Karin looked up at the sky. "Could this get any worse?"

"Look it's Kirika-kun!" Himeka said smiling. Karin blushed lightly. Her crush, Kirika Karasuma, was a senior in high school. Even if she was a junior in highschool, she has had a crush on him for over three years now.

"Good morning Kirika-sempai." Karin said blushing lightly up at him.

"Ah, good morning, Karin-chan, Himeka-chan!" Kirika said smiling at the blushing Karin. "Don't you have class soon?" he asked blinking slightly.

"Yes in five minutes." Karin replied looking at the court-yard clock. "We better get going, Himeka-chan." She looked to her side- Himeka was gone. Already running for the school doors. "Himeka-chan!"

Kirika laughed. "You better get going, Karin-chan."

"R-Right." She said replying to him. "See you, Kirka-sempai."

"Bye." He said waving to her as she ran off.

Karin waved to him, as she darted for the school doors. Before the bell rang. "Going to be late." she kept murmuring to herself as she ran into the class-room in time.

Letting out a sigh she smiled. "Made it.

"Hanazono-san!" a boy yelled out hugging her from behind. "Good morning!"

"G-Good morning Michi." Karin said looking up at the boy with mis-mached eyes, Michiru Nishikori.

"You made it in time, Karin!" A girl beside them said smiling. Her sea-green-locks bounced slightly as she smiled. "It must be a new record for you too!"

"Good morning, M-Miyon-chan." Karin said getting out of Michi's grip. "Did you ever see Sakurai-kun today?"

Miyon Yi blushed. "Yes I did! I got to listen to his violin this morning!"

Karin smiled. "That's good." Just then, Himeka came into the room. "Himeka-chan, where have you been?" Karin asked blinking at her out-of-breath friend. "You ran ahead of me!"

"Ph-Phone call." Himeka said gasping softly for breath. "K-Kazune-kun is arriving tonight!" she said smiling.

"Just great." Karin said sighing out.

* * *

**_How is this for my first Kamichama Karin story ever? Is it alright?_**

**_Please review!_**

_-Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The school day came and went rather quickly. Waving goodbye to Yuuki and Miyon, Karin turned back around to walk home with Michi.

"Hanazono-san, would you like to go to the park with me?!" Michi asked looking down at Karin. "It'll be fun!"

"Sorry, I promised to go with Himeka-chan to the air-port to pick up that jerk." Karin spat out narrowing her eyes. "Sorry, Michi...Another time."

"Kujyou-kun right?" Michi asked seeing Karin flinch. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he calls girls stupid!" Karin said twitching slightly. "...He's a jerk to everyone but Himeka-chan, and his sister."

"Maybe you don't know him well enough." Michi said looking forward, shrugging. "How about tomorrow you will be as old as everyone else in class!"

Karin smiled slight. "Thank you Michi, but...I can't I'm spending the day at home with mom." she lied threw her teeth. Her mother had work on her birthday.

"Alright, some other time then?" he asked hopefully.

Karin looked over at him, nodding. "Sure." she said smiling at him again. "This is my way, Michi." she said waving at him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you, Hanazono-san." Michi said waving back to her. "Have a happy birthday."

"You can spoil me a little tomorrow, Michi." Karin said wish a joke smile. "You will see me in class tomorrow, after all!"

"Oh right! I'll cheer you up there after your terrible experience with Kujyou-kun!" Michi said back to Karin as he waved to her. "I hope you'll like your present from me."

"I'm sure I will." Karin said smiling back at him. "See you." and took off running towards her house.

The sun was going down quickly on that Thursday, nearly 5:00 before she entered her house. Himeka waiting, as she talked to Mrs. Hanazono.

"Ah! Karin-chan!" Himeka said smiling. "There you are!"

"Sorry I'm late...it's pretty bad when your best friend gets home before you do." Karin said rubbing behind her neck. "Sorry."

"It's okay!" Himeka said smiling. "It isn't that far from here only five minutes right?"

"Yeah." Karin said nodding. "Let's go."

"See you later, Mrs. Hanazono!" Himeka said waving to Karin's mother as she ran out of the house. "Come on Karin-chan!"

"I'll be back, Mom." Karin said following after Himeka.

After getting into the strech-limo, Himeka looked over at the dazed Karin. "What's wrong?"

"You have a limo!?" Karin sounded surprised blinking slightly.

"Yes!" She said smiling.

"Oh right...your parents are rich." Karin said bluntly looking up and around the limo. "So cool."

Himeka was adopted when she was ten, after her real parents were in a car crash.

"So Karin-chan, can you promise not to murder my cousin?" Himeka asked tilting her head slightly.

"...I can't promise anything." Karin mumbled to herself. "I'll try not to." Karin said waving her hand. "Just make sure he doesn't insult girls...or comes near me."

"Got it!" Himeka said saluting Karin slightly, before looking out the window.

"We're here, Miss Himeka."

"Great!" Himeka said softly as the car stopped. She didn't wait on the butler to open up the door for her. "Let's go Karin-chan!" She said excitedly.

"W-Wait up Himeka-chan!" Karin called after Himeka as she slide out of the car, glancing back at the butler. "We'll be back." she said closing the door behind her, and took off running as well.

As soon as she caught up with Himeka, she was already out of breath. "W-Wow Himeka-chan you run really quickly."

Himeka just smiled at her. "I've always ran faster then you."

"True." Karin admitted sighing out. Silence came as they gazed up at the flights that would becoming in. "What flight is he coming in on?"

"Fight 58." Himeka said looking at the already landed ones. "He should already be here."

Karin looked at the flights slightly worried. "I'm sure there just...getting off, or he's waiting some where here in the airport."

"You're probably right." Himeka said agreeing with her.

"I'll go check down at the bag return area." Karin said pointing towards her right. "You wait here."

"Alright." Himeka said unsure for a second. "Don't kill him if you find him!"

"I promise, I won't!" Karin said for the final time and took off to the package return.

Scanning around the area, she didn't seem to notice where she was going. Walking strait into a blond-haired boy. "Oh I'm sorry!" Karin said blinking slightly staring up into his blue eyes. Blushing lightly. "Wow, so pretty." she whispered to herself with out anyone hearing her.

"Hey girl, what are you staring at?" The boy asked in an irritated voice. "Or are you just stupid."

Karin flinched and glared at him. "You didn't need to insult me." she said crossing her arms.

The blond-haired boy shrugged crossing his arms staring down at her. "You just stared at me...it's like you've never seen a human before."

"I don't have time for this!" Karin said walking by the blond. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Kazune Kujyou."

"You found him." The blond replied grabbing her wrist. "Why are you looking for me?"

Karin twitched and glared back at the tall eighteen year old. "So, _your_ Kazune?"

"Yeah, I told you that before." He replied bluntly, with a bored look in his eyes.

"Follow me." Karin ordered pulling him by his hand. "Himeka-chan is waiting on use."

"Himeka's waiting!" Kazune glared at Karin. "Why are we still here, where is she?"

"Waiting on you- in the front."

Kazune pulled his hand out of her grip. "Don't ever touch me again, understand Karin?"

"Understood, perfectly." Karin hissed out running after the blond. "Idiot."

Kazune didn't stop until they got to Himeka. Instantly hugging his cousin. "Himeka! Are you alright!?" he sounded more like a concerned parent then a cousin.

"Kazune-kun!" Himeka said hugging him back happily. "I'm okay." she said smiling up at him.

Kazune let out a sigh glaring back at Karin. "_Never_ leave Himeka by herself."

"Yes _father_." Karin hissed glaring at him. "Ready Himeka-chan...my mom is expecting me home soon."

"Yes! Let's go, Kazune-kun!" Himeka said smiling as she pulled him along.

* * *

_Kazune appears! He's a jerk major to Karin right now, he'll soften up just a bit to her._

_There will be romance. Later on, probably next chapter._

_Please review, thank you.  
_

_- Karen Kano_


End file.
